<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Magic by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502019">Frozen Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, F/M, Ice Skating, Magic, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites jane to the pond at the Burrow to experience a Weasley family Christmas tradition. Can he pull her away from the holiday tasks she had before her and get her to enjoy the holiday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster (Marvel)/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 12 days of Enchanted Wonders in Marvelously Magical FanFiction</p><p>Pairing: Harry Potter/Jane Foster<br/>Enchanted Item/Spell: Lumos<br/>Winter Activity: Ice Skating</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50789887018/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane looked around her flat and sighed. She knew she needed to get the last of her presents wrapped for the holiday party but she hated it. What was the point in covering the boxes with paper when it was just going to be ripped off and thrown away?</p><p>Her mum had always insisted that every gift needed to be wrapped. He dad had been the one that was more likely to put a gift in a grocery sack. He had always insisted that the thought behind the gift was more important than the way it looked.</p><p>“A knut for your thoughts?’ Harry’s voice started jane from her thoughts. “You have been sitting in here for an hour grumbling. What have these packages done to you to deserve your ire?”</p><p>“Nothing really.” Jane shrugged and picked up another gift. “I just hate wrapping presents. It doesn’t make sense to me to spend all this time on the wrapping when it is just going to be ripped off and discarded as soon as the present is given to someone.”</p><p>“I can understand that.” Harry sat in the floor beside jane. “Not everyone appreciates a beautiful ribbon around a package. But, some people, me included, see the love in the wrapping and the gift. What can I do to help?”</p><p>“Do you have a spell for this?” Jane waved her hands at the collections of gifts and wrapping paper. “At this point, I am tired and I just want to get it over with.”</p><p>“I might.” harry smiled as he pulled his wand out of the hidden pocket in his sleeve. “Mione taught us this one when we were still in school. I have never been able to get the corners to look right and this spell does the trick.”</p><p>Jane laid her head on Harry’s shoulder and she watched him wave his wand and mutter a few words. Paper and packaged began to move themselves around the room and Jane sighed with relief. “I knew there was a reason I loved you. Next time, I’m going to let you do all the wrapping.”</p><p>“Not so fast.” Harry bent down to kiss Jane’s cheek. “I am not going to do this all the time. Magic is not something to be played with.”</p><p>“But, why not?” Jane asked, peeking up through her eyelashes. “You made that spell look so easy. It’s not like you can teach it to me, so why shouldn’t this be your new job?’</p><p>“Because i have plans for us for the rest of the evening.” Harry stood up from the remains of their gift wrapping experience. “Molly said the pond should be perfect tonight.”</p><p>“Perfect for what?” Jane asked as Harry pulled her up from her seat on the floor. “IT is pitch dark outside and it is cold. What is there to do at he pond?”</p><p>“Just grab your coat and follow me.” Harry grinned and pulled Jane towards the front door of the Burrow. “The pond will be perfect if we hurry. A Weasley family Christmas tradition you don’t want to miss.”</p><p>“What exactly are you up to, Harry Potter?” Jane tried not to giggle as she watched the mischievous grin form on Harry’s face. “Hermione has warned me about you boys and some of your holiday traditions.”</p><p>“About six feet. Don’t believe everything Mione tells you.” Harry held Jane’s coat up for her to slide her arms into. “We need to grab our hats and mittens and then we’ll head for the pond. Molly said everything would be in the little shed. First ones to the pond get the best stuff and the best ice.”</p><p>“Smart ass.” Jane let Harry settle her coat on her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. “The best ice? What exactly did Molly ask Ginny to ask Loki to do? I have trouble trusting him in everyday situations but I met George this week and Molly raised him.”</p><p>“You worry too much.” Harry held up Jane’s gloves and hat. “If you don’t stop talking and get ready, Loki and Ginny will beat us to the Pond and get the good stuff.”</p><p>“So impatient.” Jane finally let the laughter that had been building bubble up and out as she pulled on her gloves. “I’m ready to go to the pond now. Will you tell me exactly what it is we are racing out there to do?”</p><p>“Nope.” Harry opened the door and pointed to the path that seemed to be lit with small balls of light. “That’s part of the tradition, too. The first time you go to the pond on Christmas Eve at night, you have to wait until you are there to know.”</p><p>“That makes no sense.” Jane grumbled as she let harry tug her along the path to the pond. “It is cold and snowing and I really would like some hot chocolate, not a mystery tradition at the pond…”</p><p>Harry stopped in the middle of the path and pulled Jane into his chest. “All in good time, love. Trust me.”</p><p>“Nothing good ever happens when one of you says ‘Trust me’.” Jane continued to Grumble. “I thought wrapping presents was bad enough but this …”</p><p>“<em>Lumos</em>.” Harry's voice bounced through the night air lighting up the poles that had been placed along the shore of the pond. “The skates are in the little shed. If we hurry we can get a turn or two around the ice before Ginny gets out here with Loki. The whole family will be here soon enough. This is the best family tradition.”</p><p>“Ice Skating in the pond?” Jane whispered her question as she looked across the frozen expanse of the pond in front of her. “How is this safe? IS the pond frozen enough? I am going to break something…”</p><p>Harry nipped Jane's lower lip as she continued to fret. “Love, it is perfectly safe. Molly had Loki check the thickness of the ice and there are charms to keep you from bruising that cute little bum of yours. Just relax.”</p><p>“Says the wizard who kicked evil’s ass when he was still in high school.” Jane let her head rest against Harry’s chest. “I tried to ice skate one time when I was in high school. I broke my arm and bruised my tailbone. This is not a good idea.”</p><p>“Trust me.” Harry bent down and tapped Jane’s shoes. Ice skates began to form around her shoes. “Molly has been bringing her children to this pond to skate since they were young. There are spells tied to the ice. They keep the ice from cracking and people from hurting themselves when they fall.”</p><p>Jane looked across the pond as she heard the voices of the rest of the family walking towards the pond. “If you’re sure about this …”</p><p>Harry stepped on to the pond and held out his hand. “The only way to find out is to step on the ice. There is magic frozen in this ice. Christmas magic is the best magic of them all…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>